


It’s Rainng, It’s Pouring

by Sketchy_Skittles



Series: Peach Drops and Gingersnaps [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coriander McHeir, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Miryenn Wreath, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: Heralded by a slow, cacophonous crack of thunder, the skies opened their floodgates. Rain poured from above in buckets, soaking the girls to the bone almost instantly.“Great. Just great.”





	It’s Rainng, It’s Pouring

“Great.”

Heralded by a slow, cacophonous crack of thunder, the skies opened their floodgates. Rain poured from above in buckets, soaking the girls to the bone almost instantly. Ever wise, Miryenn pulled the hood of her blue poncho over her head to protect herself from the onslaught while Coriander simply pushed her red hair out of her eyes.

“Just great.”

The hair fell right back over her eyes. Coriander frowned. Miryenn chuckled. Pelted by the rain, they drew closer to the intersection.

“I told you you should bring a jacket.”

“Yeah, I think an umbrella would be more appreciated right now.”

She wrapped her arms around herself as they approached the light.

“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad.”

“Says you!”

Miryenn pushed the button with her elbow. It beeped back.

“ _ You _ have a coat.”

A beat. The words set in, and Coriander chimed, pointing at her

“Not a word.”

Miryenn threw up her hands, smiling

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!”

Coriander grumbled, incomprehensible, and pulled her arms closer to herself, shivering.

“Why are you so bothered anyway?” Miryenn peeped, “I thought you didn’t mind the rain.”

“In the  _ summer _ , when it’s  _ warm _ .” She sneezed. “Least then I won’t catch no stinkin’ cold.”

A man paused beside them, umbrella in one hand, phone in the other. Bitter envy crossed Coriander, painted clear in the way she turned from the man and focused on the light across the street as though she wanted the bright red hand to be burned into her eyes. A single droplet plopped onto her nose, which wrinkled in reply.

Miryenn chuckled quietly, fondly. The light changed just as a black car rolled to a stop and kicked up a puddle that missed the two by a narrow margin. 

The man beside them, not so much. He cursed under his breath as they crossed.

They reached the other end of the crosswalk, home still very much out of sight. A kid on a scooter rushed past them. In his wake, he kicked up a small spray, dowsing Coriander’s shoes. 

“Why did we walk all the way here? We could’ve just taken the bus” she grumbled under her breath.

“Walking is fun.” Miryenn shrugged. Coriander curled further into herself, attempting still to fight off the biting cold.

“I disagree.”

Miryenn, pushing herself to stand higher, closer to Coriander’s height, draped the warm fabric of her poncho over her shoulders. Sodden in the downpour, chilled by the late-November cold, they paused, huddled close under the cloth, Miryenn taking Coriander’s hand in her own. 

“There.” She chirped, nudging the other on with her shoulder, “better?”

Praying concurrently that the storm would never stop, that they’d be lost within the rain and that the ground would open wide and pull her down, deep enough to hide the colour dusting her face, Coriander replied,

“Yep.”


End file.
